ข้อมูลเบื้องต้น
REROLLING How-To Reroll Lady Freya, who is one of the most popular heroes currently, has a chance to drop in the initial free 3x summon in the tutorial, so if you want to reroll, Lady Freya is the one to shoot for. Other heroes to aim for from your second summon when rerolling: Guardian God Heimdall, Thunder God Thor, Witch Gullveig CREATING A TEAM & WHAT HEROES TO SHOOT FOR Most players agree that a balanced party consists of two melee heroes, two magic heroes, and one ranged hero, but there's some flexibility here, especially as new heroes with new skill effects are added to the game. At least one of your melee heroes should be built to be a tank (the 2-star Guardian God Heimdall is currently the best tank available). Making teams of heroes with the same Limit Burst will make the Limit Burst more powerful and is advised. None of the characters are truly awful, but typically, 3-star characters have the most potential. Currently, the most popular heroes are Thunder God Thor, Lady Freya, Witch Gullveig, and Guardian God Heimdall. Heimdall's barrier is powerful but will only block against ATK damage, so it's also advised to train up Fairy Luflit, whose barrier will block and reflect MATK damage to counter magic-focused parties and bosses. Compassion God Baldr is one of the game's few healers, and although he isn't needed in most game modes, can be a lifesaver at certain bosses, Connect Battles, and future content. Hero traits such as race and whether they fly or not are something to keep in mind when building a party, especially against high-difficulty bosses and in the Arena. The two extremes are Aesir and Dwarves. Aesir are very common and powerful, but are susceptible to many status effects and damage bonuses. There are very few Dwarf heroes, but no hero has a skill that specifically targets Dwarves, making them resistant to status effects, and they often have skills effective against Aesir, giving them some serious potential for the future. SPENDING DIAMONDS/EFFECTIVE INVESTING If you don't plan to invest a lot of money into Valkyrie Connect, the best use of your free Diamonds is probably summons. Discounted summons such as the first step of the Beginner Support Summon and summons that offer exclusive heroes like Star Party are probably your best options. If you plan to invest a little bit, the best deals outside of Diamond sets are the 30-day passes for stamina and Quick Tickets, and special limited-time packs that are occasionally available. If you plan to invest a lot, you'll want to purchase each price point of Diamond set once, and then only purchase the largest set to get the most Diamonds for your money. 30-day passes and limited-time packs are also a good deal. GEAR You should typically equip gear to augment a hero's strengths (the exception being elemental properties), or, if you have no tank hero yet, to create a makeshift tank. The Winged Helm regenerates HP and is extremely powerful on a tank. The most reliable source of gear is summons. Gear from Mana Summons (accessories in particular) are actually worth equipping if you don't have a high-rarity replacement. Reforging gear up to the maximum rarity possible is the best option in the long-run so that your gear's skill can be leveled up higher, but keeping multiple copies of low rarity gear can be beneficial in the short-run to have higher stat boosts. There exist specialty gear (marked with "(Sp.)") that can only be equipped by a specific hero. There is a version of each specialty gear available in Diamond Summons that's marked with an "X" (example: Mjolnir X (Sp.)) and a version available in Mana Summons that is not (example: Mjolnir (Sp.)). These both have the same powerful skill, and a hero can only equip one of each. Not all heroes have specialty gear, but many more will receive them in the future. This gear often makes heroes significantly more powerful than without them, so it's generally advised to equip both versions to a hero when possible. Accessories have constant effects and weapons/armor have effects that have a chance to activate in battle. Accessory stat boosts stack up to 50% per stat, and weapon/armor stat boosts also stack up to 50% per stat. Mix and match combinations of gear to get the most stat boosts possible. Unlike in most games, Inventory Space can actually be purchased with Mana (5 spaces for 10,000 Mana). So it's usually a great idea to hold on to all 2★ and 3★ items in the event that you'll find a use for them in the future. You can purchase this space in the Blacksmith menu while looking at all your items. TEAM HELP Thread Archive (added by /u/GICN) STORY PROGRESSION & MERCENARIES If you're stuck in the story, it's a good opportunity to spend some time increasing the level of your gear and progressing each hero's Orbs. Alternatively, you can follow other players to use their Mercenaries to help. At the home screen, click on the crown at the left of the screen. Then look at the players with the most amount of Power Score (or whoever you like), click on them and click "follow". There is no "friend" request system, instead "following" simply allows players to help each other. Now, these player's designated Mercenaries will show up in your Mercenary tab when selecting your team. Mercenaries from specific players have a short cool-down before they can be used again. (added by /u/GICN) Player Level The level of your account or 'Player' determines what features you have access to. The soul shop becomes available at level 30, and Connect Boss difficulty is gated by player level as well. The experience earned toward your player level is equal to stamina used. If you lose or disconnect from a battle, you will only lose a portion of the initial stamina cost, and will still gain experience equal to that portion. There is no "quick" or higher scaled player experience options available to you. However, you can use Diamonds to replenish your stamina (100 Diamonds grants 180 Stamina) and rapidly gain player experience points. (added by /u/GICN) OTHER Quick Tickets can be farmed from Hero Quests and Hero EXP Quests. There is nothing of serious value in the Friend or Guild Traders at this moment, so feel free to spend your tokens on Mana or Quick Tickets, or save them for the future. Promoting a hero increases their stats greatly, so it's advised to run the Hero Quests of the heroes in your main party every day to slowly gather free souls. Most hero souls and specialty gear can be purchased from the Soul Trader. Soul Tokens, which can be spent in the Soul Trader, can only be obtained by getting duplicates of heroes who've been promoted to 5-stars. As such, it's advised to raise the 1-star heroes to 5-stars as soon as possible, so you can earn Soul Tokens from free Mana Summons and eventually purchase souls of 3-star heroes you don't yet have. ENDGAME CONTENT Currently endgame content consists of battling for a high Arena rank and farming Connect Bosses for new heroes and exclusive gear. There will be more endgame stuff with future content that's currently in the Japanese version. FUTURE CONTENT A large amount of additional events and content is in the Japanese version and will presumably come to the global version eventually. Some details are below to help prepare if you've run out of other things to do. Super Connect Boss This is an ultra-difficult Connect Boss. Specific heroes are effective against it. Loki and Skuld are two of the effective heroes against the first and currently only Super Connect Boss, Ymir. Story Quests This is an event with a heavy focus on the story of heroes other than Skuld and Hel. Each quest has special conditions to clear, and clearing all conditions gives rewards, including exclusive heroes and gear. Guild Battles These are battles... between guilds. You progress through a map and fight through an enemy guild's defenses. Destroying the Guild Crystal at the end means you win.